Hallelujah
by junkii
Summary: [TamaKao, possible hints at other pairs. Oneshotsemisongfic] The baffled King composed Hallelujah to the one never thanked.


a/n; Haha, long time no writing? I've...been having Hallelujah on repeat for a while. (Jeff Buckley's version, which is the best.) This is a semi-songfic, mainly just inspiration from the song itself. This isn't beta'd, this hasn't been grammar-checked, since I'm a major failure at grammar. Just myself getting out the emotions I feel would be evoked from this song, by my favorite pair. So, yes. Here you have a...possibly in-depth look at characters? I'm unsure, I...never read what I write. XD; Forgive me if I ever sound stupid in a fic.

A long ramble for a lovely fic? Possibly. Enjoy, I have no rights to this animanga, 'course. If I did, you'd be reading a canon-pair fic.

* * *

The baffled king stood there, a crown cascading to the floor, the diamonds encrusted shattering before his eyes. He looked across the Music Room, abandoned and cold, unused and broken. He thought, perhaps, that beyond the broken and damned, he could find hope. A hopeful look flashed through his eyes in a pure two seconds, then to a slight dip in trusting hope. There was a young male, fragile and weak, hands ghosting over white keys, brushing over notes he could never compose. 

Tears stained his skin, falling onto the piano, not making a sound as he kept his eyes shut. He had heard the crown crash, he had heard when the King entered the Chamber. The redhead finally pressed a key, the softest, most beautiful note that ever rang through the expert's ears.

Melancholy and sweet, just as fragile as the younger nobleman before him. He got up, amongst the silence, clearing his throat delicately as he pushed the chair back. How easy the boy made it seem, to discard the fact he wasn't alone, to discard the fact someone saw the weakness.

Tamaki realized he was holding his breath, as if watching some phenomenon before his eyes. There was a shiver he was attempting to dismiss, that cold and broken hallelujah that never was. A tender smile and he walked over, watching Kaoru look out the window, watching him with that same hope he had prior.

There was no hope.

All that remained was a defeat, a purpose shattered, a pumpkin left astray on a muddy dirt road while midnight chimed through, everyone without worries going on as norm, but the one for granted having to leave all that he had hoped for. There was no more hope after that chime, no more dreams. Tamaki could see, in Kaoru's soft eyes, that he felt that way. His hand reached at the glass pane, fingertips stroking over something as fragile as himself.

Everything was cold, and everything was broken. The things the King created, were overthrown and discarded. Nothing had been said in those breathless moments, every notion as pure, as melancholy as a carriage falling to a pumpkin. In such a silence, Tamaki waiting for something to be done, besides Kaoru pondering of what to do, the King moved to compose a hallelujah for the other.

His fingers ghosted with ease, first pressing where Kaoru had pressed, then continuing onward, letting a soft and angelic tune float out, Kaoru not moving to look at him just yet. For that moment, he listened to only that song, Tamaki whispering something he couldn't understand, something he couldn't comprehend.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

He had almost laughed, holding it back with a sad smile, his eyes looking out the glass window, watching white doves flutter across the school grounds, the blue sky painted by some unknown artist above, painted to display the hope that could remain, the sun shining and offering light that couldn't be put out until nightfall. Kaoru's hand slid downward slightly, listening to the music, glancing over as his eyes watered slightly.

_She broke your throne._

It was already broken. Already damned, doomed, discarded. Kaoru knew, and Kaoru knew well. There wasn't a thing he could restore, there wasn't a world of his own with the one he cared for. That world was gone, and it ceased to exist. Every flicker of hope was burnt out, and replaced by the ever-changing moon. Kaoru moved a hand to clutch at his blazer, feeling the sharp pain of truth.

Tamaki had known all along, which was why...the King, baffled with his own knowledge, was composing a song for the lost soul, the one without a person to turn to. Everyone had someone in the life, awaiting them. But what did Kaoru have?

Broken pieces of a pumpkin.

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

There was a soft sound, a sob escaping the younger. He had already known his limit. He knew, in a matter of time, the broken pieces would come to haunt him. Something so worthy in his heart, the one thing that mattered, left him damaged. And such a fact in the equation caused him to unhinge, watching the male before him, an Angel, a King with a kingdom that adored him, the Heavens that loved him more...there he was. Composing solely for him.

It was enough to make Kaoru move, slowly, as if not wanting a fragile dream to end. Every breath he drew before him was precious. He could lose it in a second, yet Tamaki was there to save him if it should happen. His heart thudded fiercely, and without a second to lose, Kaoru wrapped his arms around the other, his nose buried in his shoulder, causing the male to stop.

Never had the world unhinged before.

Kaoru was shuddering from the surreal pain that touched him, yet seemed not to. A mixture it was, his usually calm self, his selflessness, everything everyone took for granted... The mixture of the thought no one appreciated his thoughtfulness, the mixture that everyone was using poor poor Cinderella, the girl taken for granted, the soul cast aside at midnight.

Tamaki merely let him cry, playing gently as he felt the hug tighten, felt the soft cries from someone who lost a love, who lost the world in one day. The blond King knew, he knew more than he let on. He knew the cold and broken hallelujah that overtook Kaoru.

When he stopped playing, he moved to hold onto the other, to offer the one thing everyone but the one he held took for granted. Love. Everyone knew he had a lot of that to offer, so they decided not to take it. The two males taken for granted, the selfless and serene male who could have had no harm undone to him...and the lover who never was given love in return. Kaoru looked up, letting Tamaki dry his eyes, his knees on the ground before the King, an embrace given to him, that no one had ever given him.

A smile was given to the King, who needed it so much. A soft kiss to the cheek was given to the one who was never thanked. While midnight chimed somewhere in another world, the dream stayed stationary for a bit, even a minute thereafter midnight. It was enough. A small carriage was still riding through the forests, not turning into a pumpkin, speeding fast to not waste the moment given.

Kaoru leaned in, his nose touching the other's, his lips parted slightly as his eyes slipped shut briefly. It was then he knew, Tamaki was composing a song, for another Lord, someone not himself. Yet, if Kaoru would ever be able to, his Hallelujah would be to the one before him, the Lord that was never praised to.

It was then, that he knew, the baffled King composing Hallelujah would stop the carriage from overturning.


End file.
